Stacked die ICs may be formed from different interposer dies (“interposers”). These interposers may have different sizes and accommodate different types and/or numbers of integrated circuit dies. Such variation among interposers may include a variety of different path lengths for die-to-die interconnects on such interposers. This means that skew, namely propagation delay differences, on such paths may vary from interposer-to-interposer. However, customizing integrated circuit dies to interposers would be exceptionally costly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide integrated circuit dies that may be used on any of a variety of different interposers with different skews.